Injustice: The Reign of Steve Rogers
by KillerFrostBitches
Summary: When Red Skull kills Natasha Romanoff, her husband Steve loses it. Creating a new world order, he rules Earth with a iron fist. Apocalypse brings heroes to fight the once heroic man. Rated M for graphic violence. Reviews chapters ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Rated M for graphic violence and language.**

The destruction was devastating. Millions of New York...dead. A portal opened in the middle of Central Park, which the Apocalypse and his Horsemen from Earth - 52262 emerged.

"What the hell happened here?" Armoury asked.

"I'm not entirely certain. All I know is that I felt the balance of this world shift." Apocalypse explained.

* * *

In a interrogation room, Red Skull was thrown into a wall by Bucky while Annette watched. "I don't know anything I can tell you!" Red Skull yelled in pain as Bucky snapped the bones in his left wrist.

"I know, but I don't give a s***. You killed my daughter." Bucky growled as he pulled off Red Skull's right leg. Bucky then crushed Skull's right shoulder. Steve then entered the room.

"Captain Rogers, please. Make him stop!" Red Skull begged loudly.

"Bucky, shut him up." Steve ordered.

"With pleasure." Bucky said as he ripped Red Skull's tongue out and crushed his voice box.

"Now then. Natasha wouldn't want me to kill you, but she's dead because of you." Steve said as he took his shield off of his back and sent it through the HYDRA leader's chest, splitting him apart.

Red Skull made a noise of suffering as his top half fell away from his legs, and onto the floor. Steve knelt down next to the top half of Red Skull and tore out his eyes. Steve then tore Red Skull's bottom jaw off of him. The First Avenger then took his shield in both of his hands and continuously bashed the HYDRA leader's head until it was a pile of mushy brain matter, blood, and skull fragments. Steve then wiped the splattered blood from his face and put his shield back on his back.

Annette said" Steve I think James needs you" "Right." Steve said as he walked out of the room. Bucky and Annette then looked at the pile of gore that used to be Red Skull.

"We need to get someone to clean this mess up." Bucky said.

"Yeah, and I need something to take my mind off of that." Annette shuddered.

"What do you have in mind?" Bucky asked the woman.

"Why don't we head to our room so you can find out?" Annette smirked.

"I'll be there as soon as I get someone to clean up that garbage." Bucky smiled back. The two deadly asassains kissed.

* * *

Meanwhile in Earth 427539 the heroes were fighting. Then one by one each Avenger and X-Men disappeared. They then appeared in a white room where Apocalypse and his Horsemen waited.

"Welcome to the Warp World." Apocalypse said to the confused heroes. The heroes from Earth - 427539 then saw the heroes from Earth - 52262 in the large room as well.

"Why are we here?" The Annette from Earth - 427539 asked.

"An event in another world. A world where Red Skull killed Natasha Romanoff. A world where Steve Rogers took over and rules with an iron fist and a Vibranium shield." Apocalypse explained.

"Who joined him?" Billy asked. "Most of the other heroes. All other villians whose loyalty was bought...or forced onto them" "You said most of the other heroes are with him...so some aren't?"

"The Acolytes refuse to pick any side after Arora was killed" "Was anyone else killed?" Tommy asked. Apocalypse sighed softly. "There were four others murdered." "Who?" "Steve and his crew murdered Billy Maximoff and Katana Rasputin as they were the biggest threats."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I took too long to update this. But the positive response to 10 Reasons Why inspired me to update this. BTW this has been written with help by SwifiteForeverAndAlways back in July of last year.**

"Wait, what?" Jamie asked. "Steve Rogers killed your daughter." "Who else died?" Katana asked. "...Julia" Katana and Pyro had to restrain SJ from attacking the alternate universe Apocalypse. "Who murdered Julia and why?" Katana asked. "Snow killed her in retaliation to Pyrrhus' (SJ's half brother) death." SJ muttered" Remind me to kill this worlds Snow then"

"Well...this world's version of you is already on it." Psylocke snorted" I think her hit list is almost as big as Steve's" "So how else is this world different?" Katana asked. Apocalypse said" Steve Rogers forced HYDRA to join" "The Deadly Alliance ( **Where my Mortal Kombat fans at ;D** ) between SHIELD and Outworld also dissolved, as did the marriage," Psylocke added. "SHIELD joined Steve?" "No, Outworld did, andbecause of that there were irreconcilable differences, resulting in a divorce." "How could they? After what Steve did to Billy and Katana?"

Apocalypse looked hesitant. "Well?" Katana asked. "There were...complications...Kenshi was killed, and it is believed this universe's Psylocke did it, automatically making an enemy of Outworld." "Show us how this happened" Katana said. Apocalypse waved his hand and the scene formed in front of them.

"What are we waiting for?" SJ muttered. "Wait," Apocalypse cautioned. The scene began to unfold in front of them. There was a slamming of a door that made everyone jump before the loud, angry voices were heard. "I can't believe you right now!"

"You can't believe me? I can't believe you!" "Why? Because I want to f*cking avenge my father?" "Because this way you're going about it isn't right!" Jade spun around and glared at Bobbi.

"Don't," Jade said in a low, dangerous tone. Bobbi took a deep breath. "Jade, you're wrong with how you're going about this." "Really? Because that's bulls*it." "Jade, this isn't right."

"No, it is 100% right!" "No it isn't," Bobbi said quietly. Jade shook her head. "I can't believe you're saying that what I'm doing is wrong," Jade said in a deadly tone. "Because it is," Bobbi replied, her tone just as cold. Jade shook her head sadly. She worked the ring off of her finger.

"We can't work this out," Jade said softly. "Jade..." Bobbi began. Jade shook her head and put the ring down, walking out of the room. The scene faded as Apocalypse waved his arm again.

* * *

Steve watched the Hulk sleep in his cell. Viper walked up and said" No news on the Insurgents" Steve sighed. Viper hesitated" Steve are you okay with us? You know I'm not trying to replace Nat-...her" Steve nodded. "Yeah." Viper laced her hand on his shoulder. Steve smiled thinly.

They headed off. Viper smiled at Steve. Steve forced back a smile. Viper was his love now. Not...Not Na...her. Steve shook his head to clear it.

The others were all assembled in the meeting room when Steve and Viper got there. Steve looked at his regime. "Clint Barton was spotted by James eariler" Daisy said. Wanda twitched at that. Steve gave Wanda a look before saying" He's trying to get caught so we don't find Psylocke"

"But why him?" Wanda asked. "Why do you care?" Steve asked. Wanda bristled slightly. Anyone who betrayed Steve died. End of story. And she didn't really want Clint dead. There was a part of Wanda that still loved him.

Clint was still her husband. She still wanted to keep him safe. Wanda had begun to see the truth. Steve was going crazy.

* * *

Bucky entered the room where a broken and pale mess of a young man that used to be Maven was shackled to a wall.

"So, got anything else to tell be?" Bucky taunted.

"Hyuhgtry..." Maven made an animal like noise at Bucky.

"Pretty quiet. Oh right, you can't talk. You're lucky Steve just crushed your voice box. He wanted to kill you, but Wanda wouldn't let him." Bucky grinned sadistically at Maven.

Bucky walked up to Maven and held his jaw open before snapping off the fangs with his metal hand.

"Why hadn't we done that yet?" Bucky asked himself. He then turned his attention to Maven again. He took a knife from his thigh and plunged it into Maven's hand. When he pulled it out, the wound began to heal.

"Tputrgha" Maven groaned.

"This is why I love hurting you. You heal so I can hurt you more." Bucky taunted. Bucky walked out as Wanda walked in, stroking Maven's hair.

"I didn't want this. I shouldn't have let them do this to you. Clint hates me, Billy is dead, and Vision isn't the same. No one is. I wish I could fix all of this. If only there was someone who could help." Wanda said sadly.

"Houyhnhnm." Maven did his best imitation of a horse without use of his voice box while holding out four fingers.

"You're right, Maven. Apocalypse did come here once when Billy's powers went out of control. Apocalypse said that he and his Horsemen went to universes where the need for them is dire. Ours is. We just need to hope they think so, too." Wanda said as she stroked Maven's cheek once more before leaving the room with a small and sad smile.


End file.
